wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Vapid Minivan
The Vapid Minivan is a four-door minivan in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. It replaces its previous counterpart, the Blista, featured in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, although it returns in Grand Theft Auto V as a hatchback, instead of a minivan. * Vehicles similar in appearance to extended versions of the Minivan appear in Rockstar San Diego's Midnight Club: Los Angeles. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, the badging has a minor spelling error. Instead of "Vapid Designed", it says "Vapid Desgined". The same error can be seen on the Cabby. In Grand Theft Auto V, on the other hand, the Minivan has a texture and badging error on the passenger side showing a mirrored "Minivan" badge. The same error is present on the Turismo R.The default radio stations of the Minivan are: * GTA IV: The Vibe 98.8. * Episodes from Liberty City: Vice City FM or K109 The Studio. * GTA V: Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Minivan fetching $2,000 in perfect condition. * Can be bought for $30,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. * Can be bought for $30,000 from Benny's Original Motor Works (enhanced version only) First generation (2005-2008) The Vapid Minivan is a four-door minivan in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. It replaces its previous counterpart, the Blista, featured in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, although it returns in Grand Theft Auto V as a hatchback, instead of a minivan. The Minivan is modeled after the fourth generation Dodge Caravan, while taking other major influences from the second generation Ford Windstar, although its lower ground clearance and sleeker design make it look more regal. Its grill is modeled after that of the fourth generation Chrysler Voyager (US model). The front bumper and rear lights of the Minivan resemble that of the 1999-2003 Ford Windstar, although the tail lights have rear fog lights added and smaller turn signal portions. Meanwhile, the major body components, such as the fenders, headlights, hood, rear bumper, liftgate, rear glass, and mirrors resemble that of the 2001-2007 Dodge Caravan. The Minivan can be found with a roof spoiler or luggage rails (although both cases feature a "Minivan Sport" badge on the rear liftgate). The Minivan has regular second-row doors (as opposed to sliding doors), such as on the first-generation Mazda MPV and Honda Odyssey minivans. The Minivan is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. Second generation (2006-2009) The Vapid Minivan is a four-door minivan in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. It replaces its previous counterpart, the Blista, featured in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, although it returns in Grand Theft Auto V as a hatchback, instead of a minivan. : "Efficient, practical, reliable, squarely middle-class. It won't get you laid but, let's face it, if you're shopping for a minivan you gave up on that a long time ago." : ―Southern San Andreas Super Autos description. The Minivan returns in Grand Theft Auto V, with almost no changes over its GTA IV iteration. The Minivan is modeled after the fourth generation Dodge Caravan, while taking other major influences from the second generation Ford Windstar, although its lower ground clearance and sleeker design make it look more regal. Its grill is modeled after that of the fourth generation Chrysler Voyager (US model). The front bumper and rear lights of the Minivan resemble that of the 1999-2003 Ford Windstar, although the tail lights have rear fog lights added and smaller turn signal portions. Meanwhile, the major body components, such as the fenders, headlights, hood, rear bumper, liftgate, rear glass, and mirrors resemble that of the 2001-2007 Dodge Caravan. The Minivan can be found with a roof spoiler or luggage rails (although both cases feature a "Minivan Sport" badge on the rear liftgate). The Minivan has regular second-row doors (as opposed to sliding doors), such as on the first-generation Mazda MPV and Honda Odyssey minivans. The Minivan is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. Special Variants Schyster Blista The Blista is a minivan featured in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It is manufactured by Schyster in the HD Universe. The Blista resembles a Dodge Caravan (Third Generation) in appearance, with the headlights and grille resembling a Chrysler Voyager (Fourth Generation), depicted as a modern minivan in contrast to the older Moonbeam. Despite the Blista's minivan design, it can only accommodate three passengers and one driver, the same as any four-door vehicle. Its name, rather unpleasantly, sounds like a portmanteau of the words "blister" and possibly "Honda" (probably referring to the Honda Odyssey (First Generation), even though it has a closer resemblance to the Dodge Caravan). Minivan Custom The Vapid Minivan Custom is a four-door lowrider-style minivan added to Grand Theft Auto Online on April 12th, 2016 as part of the continuation of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update. The Minivan Custom brings only minor changes by default. In the side profiling, changes have been made to the suspension system, where the ride-height is lowered, and the wheels have been cambered negatively for stability and traction purposes, as well as further expanding suspension capabilities. The tyres are now white-wall by default, as with all lowriders. The vehicle gets custom lowrider wheels with updated tread. The vehicle retains its original front and rear fascias, and side body profiling has received only minor changes. The rear doors are now sliding and therefore the hinge system has been altered and the door handle has been moved to the front of the door. The rear features no changes, except hydraulic pumps which have been installed in the trunk, and the removal of the "24v" badge (which is now featured only on the front grille). Many of the interior feature's colors are part of the primary color of the vehicle, including the steering wheel and seats. Category:GT Category:Automobiles